Pure
by saltychrome
Summary: Due to the decline of pure bloods, the council takes action into protecting the clean line of the pure blooded vampires. Those who have no mate chosen before they are of age at 13, they will have one picked for them. Kanda and Allen are married last minuet, Lavi gets a mate much older than him and is forced to wed. This is the story of how they grow and find love. ((future mpreg))
1. Prologue 1-1

Neah rubbed Allen's back, soothing the small 10 year old as nightmares plagued his mind. The slaughter of his late father replaying over and over again in his mind. It pained him he could do nothing to rid his sweet nephew of these awful memories.

Feeling Allen settle, Neah looked to Cross who was sitting at the other side of the bed, his cigar handing from his lips. "What was Tiedolls response?"

Cross looked to Neah with a tired gaze. "He agreed to the marriage, but requests we do it the moment Kanda turns 13 and is of age. With the pure bloods on the decline after the slaughter, he fears the council will force Kanda with a mate with some older omega."

"Allen just turned 10, isn't the Kanda boy to turn in three weeks?" The lack of reply he got from Cross answered his question.

"if it makes you feel better, Tiedoll only requests the marriage to be soon. Breeding can wait till Kanda at least 18,"

"Allen will only be 15 by that point," Neah grimaced. "I want him to have a childhood Cross, grip onto whatever he has left. He wouldn't even understand he's getting married in the first place!'

Allen stirred at Neah's raised voice, but luckily he remained asleep.

Pulling his nephew closer. "I just don't want him to hate me for this,"

Cross shook his head. "I'm sure he won't, Allen understands things more than you give the kid credit for."

* * *

Alma watched Kanda fume as he paced around the room, a passive look in his eyes. "It can't be that bad Yu-"

"That bad Alma!? The old man has be marring a 10 year old! What the fuck is up with that shit!?" Kanda screamed and kicked over his bookcase, making more of a mess out of his room.

Messing with his hair, Alma fidgeted. "But at least you have someone Yu, I'm probably gonna get sent off to be with some random person." he smiled sadly.

Kanda frowned and froze. "Don't be like that dummy, I'm sure your parents have someone lined up for you already." Looking around his room, he sighed and sat on the floor. "Tiedoll says the wedding will be the weekend after my birthday,"

Alma nodded and smiled slightly. "A week of cake! how cool is that?"

"I hate sweets," Kanda grit his teeth. "Tiedoll also said that my engagement is to be announced during my birthday party as well."

"Will you get to meet him on your birthday?"

"Don't know," Kanda laid on his back, staring at the star illusion that decorated his ceiling. "Let's just hope he isn't ugly,"

"So mean Yu!"

"Shut it,"

* * *

Lavi stared at Bookman with wide eyes, gripping onto his shirt. "Y-You said Bookmen weren't aloud to mate-"

"Things changed Lavi, with you being a pure blood the council has ordered you to wed." Bookman looked away, this situation was taking more of a toll on him than this apprentice.

It was a rule for Bookmen never to mate, let alone breed. But due to Lavi's pure blood, the council ordered for him to be mated. This infuriated the small man, but he kept his emotions in check.

Bookman knew adopting a pure blood would cause it's problems, but he never would have thought it would get this bad.

"I don't wanna marry some old guy Panda!" Lavi whined and glared at the letter laying on the table.

"He's not that old Lavi, he just turned 20. The council would never place you with someone old enough to be your father,"

Lavi shook his head and took the picture from the file, looking over the man once again.

He was Tyki Mikk of the Noah clan.

The Noah clan was one of the oldest clans out there, some say as old as the bookman clan.

Lavi would say Tyki was good looking, but he would never say it aloud.

* * *

 **This is just some short little intros to the new smut fic I'm going to start, the update with the first real chapter will be posted Saturday.**

 **Allen Walker - Omega x Kanda Yu - Alpha**

 **Neah Walker - Beta x Cross Marian - Alpha**

 **Lavi Bookman - Omega x Tyki Mikk -Alpha**

 **Revisions will made on another date?**

 **PLEASE KNOW THEY WILL BE MUCH, _MUCH_ OLDER BEFORE THE SMUT STARTS **


	2. Prologue 1-2

**Sorry the Lavi and Tyki part is really short, I don't have a lot to add for them right now. But after the wedding there will be a skip, not sure if it will be in the next chapter or in a different chapter.**

 **It currently 2:41am when I post this, so the corrections might be a mess. But I'll fix it as soon as I can.**

 **jy24: In my story they do ;), At this point Allen is still very raw from Mana's death, so Kanda is going to be one hell of an experience for him.**

 **Dark Magpie: Tyki is a still going to be a huge pervert (he is the representation of pleasure), but he knows his bounds since Lavi very young compared to him, and Lavi is very apposing to this relationship. Tyki will try his hardest to make Lavi's comfort the top priority.**

* * *

Kanda looked at his reflection in the mirror, a frown on his face. He felt uncomfortable in the stuffy outfit, even more uncomfortable with his hair down. Messing with his long strands of black hair, Kanda turned to Tiedoll and gave him a nasty glare.

"You look wonderful Yu,"

The boy's glare only hardened. "Don't call me that," he snapped and walked past the older man, heading out of his large bathroom to his bedroom.

Tiedoll sighed and pushed his glasses up further onto his nose, a strained look in his eyes. Kanda had been cold to him since the announcement of his up and coming wedding, but at least he was being somewhat compliant.

Froi Tiedoll was a adviser of the Kanda clan, having served them for the past 700 years he had become very intertwine with the family. So after the tragic death of Kanda's parents who were the heads of the family; he was left to help Kanda run the family till he was old enough to do it himself.

Kanda of course was torn over his parents death; but his father had always taught him a Kanda must be strong and move on. Crying over someone who was no longer there was for the weak, to show you honor their death was to grow stronger to make sure the ones still there were protected.

So the boy mourned for a short time, then dived into his work. If it wasn't for Alma; Kanda would have worked himself to sickness.

"You look supper weird Yu," Alma snickered, wearing the same outfit as Kanda but with red lining showing he was an Alpha of to 13 years. Kanda's was silver; he wouldn't get his red till his wedding.

"Shut it," Kanda walked over, his glare towards Alma was a lot more softer than what he had given Tiedoll. He moved to his side table and grabbed the pendant laying next to his lamp, clipping it on the front of his jacket. "Let's just get going Alma,"

Before Alma and Kanda could leave, Tiedoll placed a hand on Kanda's shoulder. "We have to go somewhere to go first Yu, go on ahead Alma."

Looking back to Kanda, he smiled sheepishly and ran off to the party.

Kanda had wanted to put this off as long as he could, his nerves high. Without a word, Kanda followed Tiedoll out of his room and down the opposite hall Alma had just taken.

* * *

When Neah had told Allen he was to get married, the 10 year old didn't think much of it at the time. So he had shrugged and continued messing around on the his Uncle's white grand piano.

When Cross told Allen he was to get married, the man added in a lot of things a 10 year should never hear. Neah of course was furious at his husband for saying something like that, but it was what Cross had said let everything sink in correctly.

Allen then started to panic, running off in the Ark yelling how he didn't want to be tied up and done dirty.

Since the young boy was a master at getting lost, it took the whole Noah clan about six hours to find the youngest member of the clan.

After that Neah sat down and had a long talk with the shaken boy, telling him since he wasn't even of age he and this Kanda guy wouldn't even have the urge to do such things. But once he turned 13 and his first heat changed his sent, there was no telling what could happen.

All of this caused Allen to feel overwhelmed, crying in his uncle's arms for a good hour.

A few days had gone past since then, and now was the day he was to meet this Kanda Yu.

Neah and Cross were already at the party, leaving Allen alone in a guest room with Link at his side.

Link was Crow, a vampire that specialized in combat to protect their ward/ master. Allen was Link's ward, having been with him only three months after Mana had died. Link was hard and followed the rules like a proper Crow should, but was calm and friendly towards Allen.

Glancing at the large clock to the side of the room, Allen swung his feet back and forth pursing his lips. "So have you met Yu before?"

Link sighed and closed his book, his gaze turning to Allen. "Like I said before, yes I have. And he prefers Kanda over Yu." looking over to the clock he frowned, Kanda was taking his sweet time getting here.

Allen pouted and the boredom started to take over. So he started to mess with the Band-Aid on his knee, only to get a look from Link.

"Quit messing,"

"Meanie," Allen stuck his tongue out at Link, the blond about to retaliate when a knock startled the two.

Gripping onto the fabric of the couch, Allen watched as Link stood and turn to his ward.

"I'll only be outside the room, if you need me just yell and I'll be right there."

Nodding Allen felt his chest tighten when Link left the room, his breath hitching when a dark haired boy walked in. The scowl on his face making him almost shiver. So this was Kanda Yu, his fiancée.

Kanda was more than 2 feet taller than Allen and stood tall without even a hint of slouching, everything about him was complete intimidation. His long silky black hair looked great on him, his dark blue eyes almost matching his hair. The older boy's body was awkward though, not quiet developed for his muscles to fit right.

Allen flushed and looked down at his lap, wishing Tim had stayed with him and not gone off with Neah.

When Kanda walked in the room, he was more than surprised. Since Allen was of the Noah clan, he'd expected dark skin and glowing golden eyes. But Allen was the complete opposite of that. He had snow white skin with his white hair glowing against the light, sliver eyes that held their emotions close. His height was the most shocking of all, the tattoo on his face coming a close second. Allen had the height of a 3 year old kid, his body skinny-ish with baby fat in his cheeks and other places.

Kanda's frown only grew, he was not having this. There was no way he was going to marry someone like this, but he had no choice in the matter.

Biting the side of his cheek, Allen took a small breath and smiled. "Hi, its nice to meet you." He held his hand out, the red blush on his cheeks only darkening and moving to his ears.

"I don't want to touch you bean sprout," Kanda glared, not even taking a step closer.

For some reason, Allen instantly lost his cool. His shy blush turning into one of anger, putting his hand down with burning eyes. "Don't call me bean sprout! It's rude to call people names when you first meet them!"

Kanda smirked. "Struck a nerve did I sprout?" his smirk grew seeing Allen become livid.

"Why you-"

There was knock at the door and Link stepped in, he wasn't surprised in the slightest seeing the two not getting along. "It's time to get going,"

Allen was quick to get up and storm over to Link, taking his guard's hand and tugging on him slightly as to signal him to start leading the way.

To say the walk was tense was an understatement, it was almost like you could feel the irritation emanating off both Kanda and Allen. Link was feeling more than uncomfortable walking in between the two.

At the doors of the ballroom, Tiedoll stood with a wary smile on his face. Like Link, he knew the two boys wouldn't get along very well. "Hello you two, Link you head over to Neah and Cross. I want you two to hold hands and act friendly for just a little bit,"

The glare he got from Kanda was worse than the one he got from him this morning.

"Please behave Allen, while you have the meet and great I will get you a plate." Food was the only thing Allen was willing to do anything for.

Vampires ate normal food like humans did, but when a vampire was truly hungry. Nothing but blood could fill them up.

Allen looked to Kanda's hand and before clenching his own in a fist, all he had to do was get this over with. Letting go of Link's hand, Allen slowly took Kanda's much bigger one and his breath hitched. A strange unfamiliar sent filling him, shaking as Kanda's grip on his hand tightened.

Kanda was about to snap at Allen before his breath hitched as well, his heart racing against his chest. Warm feelings started to overwhelm him, a desire forming in the pit of his stomach.

Link could smell the heat coming off of Kanda, reacting instantly to Allen's touch. Normally he would have quickly pulled Allen away from the older male, but since Allen was not yet of age he had nothing to worry about. The sex pheromone in Allen still dormant.

"Yu, do you need a moment to calm down?" Tiedoll watched Kanda closely, this reaction caused by his first contact with an omega was normal. But what confused him was how the strong reaction, with Allen being under aged such a reaction shouldn't have happened.

Gulping, pulling Allen close Kanda shook his head. Composing himself the best he could, feeling protective over the smaller boy. "Yeah, lets just get this done with."

Looking to Link, Tiedoll nodded and the young Crow entered the ballroom hightailing it over to Neah and Cross.

Neah saw the approach of the blond and smiled. "So how did it go?"

"They hate each other's gusts don't they?" Cross smirked, wincing when Neah elbowed him in the gut.

Link could only sigh. "Yes they don't get along very well, but when Kanda touched Allen he got a strong reaction from his sent. There was nothing to worry about since Allen is not of age yet, but the reaction was much too strong from a touch from a underage omega."

This got Cross interested, he finished his glass of blood whine before getting another one from a maid who passed by with a tray. "Really?"

As the doors to the ballroom opened wide, the chatter in the room quieted down and all eyes were on the two boy.

"I'd like to thank all of you coming to Kanda's coming of age party, but this party is not only just for this. It's also to celebrate the up and coming wedding of Allen Walker from the Noah clan and Yu Kanda from the Kanda clan."

Applause and cheer came from the party guests, along with a cheer of congratulations.

"The wedding will be held in two days, invitations will be given out before the party ends." With that, the party went back to the smooth going chatter and light dancing. Tiedoll giving the boys a smile before heading off to speak with guest wanting to talk about the wedding.

Kanda was the first to let go, wanting away from this strange feeling and needing to speak with Alma.

Watching Kanda disappear in the mob of guests, Allen looked away and flushed. Finding Link quickly and walked over wanting the plate of food the blond had promised.

* * *

Running a hand through his hair, Tyki gazed down to the couch in his study to watch Lavi nap. Holding a large book close to him, sighing in his sleep.

This situation was still weird, Tyki wasn't sure when it would stop being weird. Having a 13 year old as a mate was going to be hard, and being hard was something that was out of the question.

Lavi was of age to go in heat, but it didn't take rocket science to know the younger boy was nowhere close to being ready for sex. Tyki respected that, he would give the small boy as much spaced as he needed.

It was now going on three days since Lavi and him had a small ceremony, and since Lavi had moved in with him.

Bookman had come over once to give Lavi a pile of books, knowing they would make the boy extremely happy. With Lavi now being matted though, he was no longer able to be a bookman.

The news had broken the small, but understood there was nothing he could do. He had a duty as a pure blooded vampire.

Even with Lavi no longer being a Bookman, it didn't mean Bookman wasn't willing to share his work with a trusted grandson.

Tyki's eyes wondered over Lavi's body, biting his lip trying to resist the urge to touch him. But as a vampire of pleasure, such restraints were extremely hard.

Lavi mumbled and started to wake, he sat up and rubbed his eye yawning cutely. "Tyki?" he tilted his head seeing his mate standing next to him, a curious look in his eyes.

Smirking, Tyki ruffled Lavi's hair getting a whine from the redhead. "How was your nap?"

"It was fine," Lavi blushed and looked away from Tyki, his heart always raced when the older man messed with his untruly hair. "How long was I asleep for?"

"About two hours, still got plenty of time before the wedding." Tyki sat down next to Lavi and sighed slouching in his seat. "What's with all these fucked up mattings?" he grumbled and messed with his glasses that sat atop of his head.

"Is our matting 'fucked up'?" Lavi bit his lip, looking down at the book at his lap.

Tyki was quiet for a moment, looking down at Lavi. "I'm not going to lie, it is." he rubbed Lavi's cheek with his thumb and smirked. "But when you're a bit older it wont be, and we can have our fun."

Lavi's blush matched his hair. "Y-Yeah," He stood and held his book tight. "I'm going to go shower," he mumbled and quickly walked out of Tyki's study.

The already present smirk on Tyki's lips grew. "Cute,"


	3. Starting 2-1

**Winter brake has not been on my side...**

 **I got super sick and I managed to some how pop a blood vessel in my eye, very fun. But I'm feeling so much better now and I'm finally up to writing. Though I did get a PS4 for Christmas (after saving up for it since my birthday in July) and I got the new Final Fantasy, some good shit there. I loved it so much and Prompto is fantastic. I'm thinking about writing some sort of one shot about him, not till after I get everything updated finally though.**

 **Happy New year though, its still 2016 for me. I hope 2017 somehow is better than 2016...**

 **Short chapter but the next will be much longer (more indepth with Lavi and Tyki)**

* * *

"Kanda?"

The older male looked down at the small white haired boy, a tired look in his soft silver eyes. "What?" He sounded slightly frustrated, feeling tired himself.

"Do you like me," The younger boy tilted his head and took Kanda's hand, only for the other to quickly tug it away.

"No,"

Allen felt his heart waver and he looked down messing with his thumbs, a guilty look on his face. "But I like you; should I not?"

"Do what you want, I don't care." The smile on Allen's face made him shake. Turning back to watch the adults dance around the room, chattering lightly to themselves. They were enjoying his reception more than he was.

"Can you take me up to the food table?"

Kanda grit his teeth and glared down at the small boy. "You're not a baby, walk yourself up there."

The boy squirmed with a shy look on his face. "But there's a lot of people up there,"

Kanda stared at him with frustrated eyes before shaking his head. "fine,"

Allen smiled and his eyes dazzled, hugging Kanda's arm. "Thank you!" he giggled.

Waves of heat spread over Kanda's body, his eyes widened before yanking his arm away. "Nevermind go yourself," he snapped and quickly weaved around the crowd, getting looks from the adults who could smell his heat. Making his way to the hall he took a deep breath; he only needed to get to his room-

"K-Kanda! Wait a minuet!" Allen ran up on his little legs, a worried look in his eyes. "Are you okay,"

The boy's smell was intoxicating; there was no way he should be like this because of this brat just by _touching_ him. "I'm fine now go away!" Kanda snapped.

Taking a step back, Allen clenched his fist. "I-Its my job to help you as-"

"I said piss off dammnit!" Kanda screamed spooking the small boy, making him run off with watery eyes. Those eyes hurt him; he was half tempted to run over and apologize. But getting closer to him would be a problem.

So Kanda would stay away, even push the boy away if need be. He would not allow this boy to take his heart.

* * *

"Go to hell!" Kanda snapped and slammed his door shut, a look of fury on his face. He walked quickly to the other side of his room, picking up mugen that leaned against his bedside table.

The nerve of that old man; who did he think he was? Not his father that was for sure! He had no right to tell him what to do; more so since he was 18.

"Hey Yu, I know you-" Alma took a step back when Kanda opened the door, walking past him and back down the hall. "Yu! You can't just threaten him with mugen!" he quickly chased after his furious friend. "Besides I think he's right, it would be great for you and Allen if you moved in together."

"Like Hell I'd live with that damned brat," Kanda grit his teeth and stopped, sending his rage filled glare towards Alma.

The day they got married Kanda had vowed to keep the other out of arms reach, doing what he could to keep the younger boy away from him. Though the sad looks he got hurt.

"Allen isn't a brat Yu, you just act like an asshole to him for no reason so he's mean to you back! If you spent some time together maybe you could see Allen is a sweetheart-"

"That sprout is a little shit,"

"There is no compromising with you god-dammnit!" Alma snapped now getting angry himself. "Allen has done nothing to you! The both of you were effected greatly by the marriage, but he seems to be the only one making the effort to make something of it. Grow up Yu,"

Kanda's glare only turned more dark, with one quick movement mugen was unsheathed and pointed at Alma who was already ready for a fight. He took one step forward till a hand gripped his shoulder tight.

"You know fighting is not permitted in the halls Kanda," A man who was a bit taller than Kanda stood behind him, a passive look on his face.

"What do you want Marie?" Kanda's dark gaze landed on his older cousin, though his current mood softened. Just a little.

"Tiedol wants you to return, Allen and Neah have arrived. He also asks you to be _civil._ "

And civil he would be, once he shoved mugen up the old man's ass. Kanda grunted and walked briskly down the hall back to the sitting room, his rage slowly rejuvenating.

"He's going to walk in there and cause a scene isn't he?"

Alma sighed. "I would be surprised if he didn't," He scratched the back of his neck and looked up to Marie. "Should we stop him?"

Marie grimaced. "I rather not,"

Allen knew something was up when Neah said they would be paying a visit to the Kanda household that afternoon. It wasn't that they never went there; just never when there wasn't some sort of party going on.

So his first assumption was they were going there to speak about his and Kanda's relationship; something he was _not_ looking forward too.

To be honest; he and Kanda had one of the most unhealthy relationships out there. The only time they saw one another was at parties or some sort of other function. The whole time they would just argue as well, Kanda acting like an ass to him for no reason while he tried to be nice. That only lasted for a couple of insults.

Another thing was that Kanda never touched him; which made him feel a little down be honest. Purebloods were all about skin-ship, it was instinct for him to feel down when his mate wouldn't even hold his hand.

It made his heats' all the more worse. A week locked in his room alone with his hormones on high sucked, since Kanda still hadn't taken him prevented anyone from helping him.

"Allen, Neah. It's great to see you," Tiedol smiled motioning them to sit. Neah sat down in the empty chair next to the older vampire, while Allen sat down in the love seat across from them.

"Thank you for having us Tiedol, it's nice speaking with you in more of a personal setting." Neah smiled and pored himself and Allen tea. "Where's Kanda?"

"He left for a bit, though he should be-"

"Old man!" Kanda snapped and through open the door, seeing Allen sitting and looking at him with those silver eyes only seemed to worsen his mood. "Sprout,"

"My name is Allen," The white haired by frowned and turned back to his tea.

"Please take a seat Yu, we have quite a bit to discuss."

Grunting, Kanda sat down and scooted as faraway from Allen as he could on the loveseat.

At this Neah looked to Tiedol and pursed his lips with a grim look, Tiedol sighing and trying not to look grim himself.

"What is it you want to speak with us about?" Allen bit his lip, fiddling with the edge of his sweater.

Neah smiled slightly. "I'm sure Kanda has already been told of this, but we've decided that it's time for the two of you move in together.

"You want me to live with him?" Allen looked to Kanda then back to Neah with an almost pleading look. "I honestly don't think we're ready for that,"

"You aren't ready; but its gotten to the point there's not a whole lot we could do. You and Kanda's relationship is very strained, it's not good for making a family-"

"Why the hell would I want to have kids with him?"

Kanda's words shattered his heart, hearing his beloved Alpha say such things hurt.

"Well I don't want to have kid with you either- let alone be married to you!" Allen screamed and stood, storming out of the room. The nerve of that man; thinking he could just treat him whatever way he wanted.

Storming to the garden, Allen sat down on the bench near the edge of the pond. "I hate this," he watched as the Koi fish swam around, sadness finally setting in. "Why couldn't I have just gotten assigned a mate? I'm sure they would treat me better than this ass."

"Walker,"

The boy jumped and turned; his personal CROW Link standing right behind him. "Stop sneaking up on me!" he flushed and turned back to the pond, the Koi fish still swimming around without a care.

"I apologize," Link sat down next to him, though he faced the other way watching the house. "Your uncle is-"

"Why does he hate me so much?" Silver eyes met brown, a look of slight desperation deep in his eyes. "Was he in love with someone else before he was married to me?"

"Not that I know of," Link sighed once more. "But as I was saying before, your uncle wants you to come back after you've cooled down."

"For me to cool down will take a thousands of years,"


End file.
